I Need To Move On
by NavMen13
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si James Potter se cansara de los rechazos de Lily Evans? ¿Cual seria su reacción? Este fic participa del reto temático de Abril "Lily&James" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING_

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Abril "Lily&James" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

_**James POV**_

Cerré los ojos

-Deja de atormentarte- me dije a mi mismo- ella no se merece que te tortures de esa manera-

Suspire tratando de alejar de mi mente la última conversación que tuve con Li… Evans hace ya una semana

_Flashback_

_Abrí los ojos con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, voltee a ver a mi acompañante en la cama, totalmente desnuda debajo de las cobijas, mire a mi alrededor viendo que estábamos en el dormitorio de hombres de 6 año, las cortinas cerradas, podía escuchar la respiración de mis compañeros de cuarto_

_Voltee a ver la silueta femenina en mi cama, y la sonrisa boba volvió a mi rostro, el cabello largo y rojo como el fuego de Lily Evans cubría su rostro, con mi mano moví un poco su cabello observando su pacifica expresión_

_Se removió un poco con mi toque, pero no deje de hacerlo, suspire feliz, en cuanto se despertara le pediría nuevamente que fuera mi novia, y esta vez diría que sí, recordé como la había encontrado anoche en la sala común, con una carta en las manos, me había acercado a preguntarle que le sucedía ya que se le veía deprimida, pero apenas pude preguntarle que le pasaba cuando me beso apasionadamente, había esperado tanto tiempo por eso que no la cuestione y solo se lo devolví con todo el amor que le tenía desde que la conocí_

_La recosté de la pared, pegándome más hacia a ella sin dejar de besarla, nos separamos para respirar y mientras ella me empujaba hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, le pregunte- Estas segura Lily, podemos tener una cita en Hogsmeade-_

_-Potter, deja de balbucear- me volvió a besar para callarme y no la cuestione mas y lleve hacia mi habitación donde pasamos el resto de la noche_

_Parpadee saliendo de mis recuerdos al ver que Lily abría los ojos- Hola preciosa- le susurre con voz baja- Buenos días-_

_-Potter, ¿qué haces en mi habitación?- me pregunto abriendo los ojos ampliamente – ¿y que hago desnuda, Potter que me hiciste?- se levanto furiosa_

_-Cálmate Lily ¿no recuerdas lo que paso anoche?- trataba de mantener la calma, no podía haber olvidado todo lo que paso anoche y volver a odiarme, cuando se tranquilizo un poco le explique lo que había pasado la noche anterior_

_-no, no, no, esto es un error- hice una mueca de dolor al escuchar sus palabras- Potter anoche estaba muy deprimida y vi en ti una forma de dejar salir todas mis frustraciones, de verdad lo lamento no fue mi intención darte esperanzas- se levanto así sin más tomando su ropa y salió de la cama hacia el baño para vestirse_

_Yo no podía salir de la sorpresa, en menos de 5 minutos mi perfecta mañana se había arruinado_

_Fin Flashback_

Esa había sido la noche más feliz de mi vida y se había arruinado la mañana siguiente, constantemente mis amigos me preguntaban qué sucedía hasta que tuve que decirles que me pasaba

Después de todo, me había mantenido alejado de Evans lo más que podía, en clases me sentaba lo más lejos posible, en el comedor ni levantaba la vista de mi plato y evitada a toda costa pasar tiempo en la sala común

-Vamos Prongs- Padfoot interrumpió mis pensamientos deprimentes- Vamos a hacer una broma eso te animara- suspire toda la semana me había negado a sus peticiones, no tenía ganas de nada

-No me apetece Padfoot- conteste, si no le respondía, no dejaría de molestar

-James, no puedes deprimirte porque Lily te rechazo nuevamente, siempre lo hace y tú nunca te rindes sobre el tema- comento Moony

- Esta vez, es diferente, estoy cansado de siempre rogarle por un poco de atención, que no ve que mis sentimientos por ella son reales- exclame comenzando a molestarme, nunca había dicho estas cosas, aunque fueran mis mejores amigos, el único que sabía lo mucho que me dolían los rechazos de Evans era Sirius

-Bueno James la manera en que tratabas de demostrarle tus sentimientos tampoco era la ideal-iba a interrumpirlo para defenderme pero alzo una mano para que lo dejara hablar- yo te conozco james y sé que tus intensiones no eran dañar a nadie, solamente querías que Lily te notara, pero hiciste exactamente lo opuesto, ella no es como todas las otras chicas que se ríen de nuestras bromas y los persiguen por todo Hogwarts, ella es diferente y creo que eso fue lo que hizo que te enamoraras de ella, simplemente tu manera de impresionarla no fue la correcta

Pensé seriamente en lo que dijo Remus y asentí

-Tienes razón Moony, pero ya es tarde, ya lo decidí, estoy cansado de todos los rechazos de Evans y es hora de seguir adelante con mi vida- suspire- aunque me duela mucha creo que es hora de que consiga a una chica que me quiera por lo que soy

Sirius dio unas palmadas de apoyo en mi espalda y les sonreí un poco para asegurarles que estaba bien con mi decisión

Por las próximas semanas, me dedique completamente a estabilizar mi vida luego de mis semanas deprimido por Evans

Los entrenamientos de Quidditch eran más intensos y largos, queríamos ganar la copa por 6to año consecutivo y lo haríamos por todo lo alto y ya que este era mi último año en el equipo me dedique a buscar un reemplazo apropiado y a entrenarlo como se debe

Sirius me convenció para hacer una broma por todo lo alto por lo que en nuestro tiempo libre lo pasábamos encerrados en la habitación o en la biblioteca buscando toda la información necesaria

Acompañamos a Moony en la luna llena, recorriendo los terrenos de Hogwarts y sus alrededores, y cumplí algunas detenciones con la profesora Mcgonagall y el señor Filch

Pero como todo en la vida no sale como nos gustaría, lamentablemente llego el día en el que me tuve que enfrentar a Evans nuevamente, ya que debido a los constantes castigos o practicas no había podido asistir a las rondas por los pasillos que realizaban los premios anuales

Pero esta noche me tocaba, y ya que Evans y yo éramos los únicos premios anuales Gryffindor no había manera de que alguien me reemplazara, aparte mi orgullo de león no me dejaba fingir una enfermedad

Tome mi capa, ya que era una noche fría y me dirigí a la sala común a reunirme con mi compañera, cuando baje las escaleras la vi esperando sentada en la butaca más cercana a la chimenea

-¿Nos vamos?- le hable y sin esperarla camine hacia el retrato de la señora gorda-

Me coloque la capa abrochándola meticulosamente, solamente para buscar algo que hacer –espera Potter vas muy rápido- me alcanzo corriendo

Me encogí de hombros y seguimos caminando por los pasillos en el silencio mas incomodo de mi vida, cuando quieres que el tiempo pase deprisa las horas pasaban más lento de lo normal

Pasaron dos horas y media de tortuoso e incomodo silencio, Evans fue la primera en hablar

-generalmente, nunca estas tan callado Potter- comento susurrando para no perturbar la calma de los pasillos

-Que te importa, si cada vez que te hablaba, me mandabas a callar- le espete con una mirada molesta y camine más rápido

-Potter, espera, Potter, ¡JAMES!- me grito, era la primera vez en 7 años de escuela que decía mi nombre de pila por lo que me detuve inconscientemente

-¿Que quieres?- Le respondí con indiferencia

-Tenemos que hablar James- cuando dije eso resople y le conteste con un tono frio

-¿Sobre qué? El hecho de que me utilizaste a como si fuera un juguete sexual y que cuando te diste cuenta de lo que hacías me desechaste - iba a seguir cuestionándola cuando me interrumpió

-Se que te utilice, no tengo excusa lo acepto- el modo en que lo dijo, como si fuera algo que pasara todos los días en su mundo me enfureció

-Como sea Evans, ya sucedió no es como si pudieras cambiar lo que paso-

-simplemente quería disculparme- me dijo

-está bien, disculpas no aceptadas, ahora ¿podemos continuar con la ronda? Porque no quiero estar más tiempo haciendo esto del que sea estrictamente necesario- le respondí cortante

-James, yo…- no la deje seguir, no permitiría que sus enormes ojos verdes me hicieran cambiar de opinión por lo que la corte rápidamente-

-Sabes que Evans, si vas a seguir hablando, continua la ronda tu sola estoy cansado de escuchar tus excusas, el pasado pisado- fue lo último que le dije antes de darle la espalda y caminar hasta la sala común de Gryffindor

Mientras me alejaba de ella por el pasillo una lagrima corría por mi mejilla, no sabía en qué momento me había alcanzado Padfoot, pero podía sentir su brazo sobre mis hombros mientras decía

-Es lo mejor Prongs, mereces a alguien que corresponda tus sentimientos- asentí a sus palabras y susurre

-Eso no evita que duela-

-Lo sé- respondió Moony, no me había dado cuenta de que nos habíamos reunido con los otros dos merodeadores los cuales me dieron una sonrisa de apoyo

Puede que ya Lily Evans no esté en mi vida, pero todavía tenía a los merodeadores para apoyarme y eso en este momento era todo lo que necesitaba

A/N Y… ¡FIN!

¿QUE TAL? DENME SUS OPINIONES, ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN COMENTE ALGO -.- QUISE DEJAR EL FIC CON UN FINAL ABIERTO, PUEDE QUE LILY SE ENAMORARA DE JAMES, O PUEDE QUE SE CASARA CON SNAPE MIENTRAS POTTER SE CONSIGUE OTRA CHICA JAJAJA LOS DEJO A SU IMAGINACION

QUERIA HACER MI PRIMER FANFIC WI (QUE PASARIA SI?) Y QUE MEJOR QUE CON LILY Y JAMES, AHÍ TANTAS INCOGNITAS QUE LOS POTTERICOS NOS PREGUNTAMOS SOBRE ELLOS

EN FIN… DEJO DE DIVAGAR

¿REVIEWS?


End file.
